diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Diablo wiki:Modèles
There are many templates in use in and these are only subset, representing the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. * Category:Templates should list all templates in the wiki, categorized into the various subcategories. * The Template namespace always has all templates in the wiki, unsorted. What are templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text again and again, and also helps ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (i.e. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist either on the template page, or the template's talk page. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion * Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. Disambiguation articles * If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: : The Prince <-- disambiguation page, with links to: :: The Prince (frog) :: The Prince (human) * For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. * Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. Fact check / citation needed * Add this next to a phrase in an article to flag it for a fact check. It inserts a small link in the text[citation needed]Category:Articles needing citations and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations Stubbing * When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. Category templates General category template * This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Template category template * Add to template-related categories, for template-specific categorising details. Category:Emoticons Use these to spruce up your discussion pages! Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' General wiki templates Clear , , * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box: * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats (example: Item pages) Right-aligned Table of Contents * Floats the toc on the right. Should only be used when necessary, to keep consistent design. Sandbox * A template to head up sandbox pages. T is for template * Shows example template code for templates with a link to them. Tsubst * Template for documentation involving "subst". Welcome * A template to welcome new users with. Should be customized for the wiki. Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Navigation wiki templates For * Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Main article * Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. Simple navigation box * A simple navigation box for use at article ends. See also * Use to link to related articles, in lieu of a whole related links section. Category:Templates